


【澈荣】光电效应（3）

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 1





	【澈荣】光电效应（3）

自从那天在学校礼堂的昏暗观众席上因为权顺荣莫名其妙的红了脸，崔胜澈开始认真反省，试图给这事找一个合理的解释。以前在篮球社再帅的三分自己也顶多扯着嗓子叫一声好然后下了场和人家勾肩搭背的约着下次再打，怎么到了小学弟这一个wink就把自己搞得五迷三道呢。

军训结束就是十一假期，三十号晚上两个人在学校对面的烧烤摊撸串，饶有兴致地看一波波学生拖着箱子往车站走。等到吃完回去校园里早就空了下来，只有权顺荣这个不恋家的和崔胜澈这个懒得回去的带着一身烤串味就着月色压马路。

权顺荣快二十岁的人了，还要张开手臂晃晃悠悠的走花坛边，崔胜澈真是操不完的心，在一边抓着他的手扶着他走。胳膊举起来手掌摊平，五指虚拢着把权顺荣的指节拽在手心里，这么接近恋爱的剧情在崔胜澈的大学生活里还是头一回，就是对象好像和最初憧憬的不太一样。“感觉也不错……”还没等崔胜澈理明白这个不错是什么意思花坛就到了头，权顺荣突然蹭的一下子跳到了他背上，耍赖非要他背着走一段。

左右路上也没人，崔胜澈托着屁股把小孩往上掂了掂就认命般往宿舍走，吃饱了饭整个人都懒懒的，步子迈得格外慢。颈侧权顺荣热乎乎的气息吹的他整个上半身都僵硬起来，贴着肉感大腿的手不敢挪动分毫，怕泄露了心思。权顺荣倒是毫无所觉，趴在学长背上看星星看月亮还悠闲地晃腿玩，真是个冤家。

十月初的天气早晚已经有点凉，但年轻就是火力大，权顺荣依旧每天在宿舍穿着无袖背心和短裤当睡衣。以前不觉得有什么，自从崔胜澈的心思单方面的变了质，袖窝快到肚脐水平的背心和长度只到大腿一半的短裤看起来就不像那么回事了。权顺荣脸蛋和小手肉乎乎的但其实一点也不胖，裤筒里两条细细的小腿白生生藕节似的，线条是常年练舞独有的流畅好看，就是坐着的时候透过背心能看到肚子上有一圈软肉，想上手捏一捏的想法在崔胜澈脑海里不断萌生又被掐灭。

这还不是最要命的，洗完澡只穿内裤满宿舍溜达大概是男生寝室特有的大大咧咧，这恋爱关系八字还没一撇就要直面肉体诱惑，权顺荣无形之间给崔胜澈的暗恋进程安上了加速器，他还纳闷，学长最近怎么这么唠叨，总嘱咐自己多穿衣服别着凉。

假期里两个人天天混在一起，崔胜澈觉得自己和女朋友出去租房子的室友过得不过也就是这种日子，恍惚间竟然有了一种金屋藏娇的错觉。就这样，在本人根本不知情的情况下，权顺荣在学长心里的身份定位已经从可爱学弟升级为“秘密男友”，实现了质的飞跃。

七天放飞自我的后果就是两个人都挣扎着起不来上早八的课，权顺荣好不容易踉踉跄跄地从梯子上下来，就一头载在崔胜澈床上，闭着眼掀他被子嘴里咕囔着催人起床。崔胜澈被他吵得不行，干脆用被子把人一起裹进被窝里继续睡。再睁眼的时候第二节课都上一半了，他手足无措地盯着怀里小孩的头顶发懵。

近水楼台先得月果然不假，这稀里糊涂的，怎么就睡一个被窝了呢。


End file.
